


Faraway Crush

by ribonhwa



Category: the GazettE
Genre: F/F, Fem!Reita, Fem!Ruki, Femslash, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribonhwa/pseuds/ribonhwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting together with that faraway crush of Reita's turn out to be a dream come true for the young woman - maybe not in the way she imagined, but nevertheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faraway Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if a femslash fic has been done within this fandom, and have my doubt if this will be successful, but I wanted to share it still ! nobody has to read if they don't like the idea, so it should be safe.  
> that being said, this is my first time writing femslash, and I have only read a few pieces myself. what I do have is first hand experience, so it should be at least semi-realistic ! I like the idea of them as girls myself, and I adore some of the drawings some people do that have them as girls, so that was one source of inspiration. I have played around with the idea to write about it for some time, and finally got it done !  
> Enjoy !

It is weird with those people you see every day, but don't really know. They can be people, who just ride the same train as you to work or someone, who passes you a lot on the street, where you live. They become familiar by look, you can recognize them, but can't put a name on them.

Reita had one of those. It was a young woman, Reita would have guessed her to be around her own age, 22. A very beautiful young woman at that, one that always wore heels and moved gracefully. Reita was actually sure that even if she was to stumble, she would do it only to fall on a bed of rose petals or something as suiting - and that was actually a fantasy of Reita's, one of the more embarrassing ones.

That snowy winter's day was the day Reita would see her again. It had been some time coming, since Reita had worked a different shift the last week and missed the 51 buss at 6:15. Her dark eyes looked towards the front doors from her window seat and she wet her thin, pink lips. She looked away the instant she caught sight of the beautiful girl, who was waiting just outside the buss in line to get inside.

 

The blonde ends of her shoulder length hair were curled that day. They bounced lightly as she stepped further into the buss the heels of her boots clacking on the floor and she looked far too stylish and beautiful to be riding on a buss. Reita looked up by then and couldn't take her eyes of for a moment, looking at the new comer with curious, amazed eyes. The make up around her eyes was professionally and precisely done, her light toned skin looked glowing and the full lips were painted a shade of red Reita wouldn't be able name, but which she was sure the girl herself could.  
Reita would have liked to know the name of her or anything else as simple. The only information available was the fact that she rode buss 51 home everyday. Further than Reita did, which was fifth from final destination.

That and the fact that she looked amazing each day Reita saw her.

Reita moved her eyes to look out the window, where the snow was slowly starting to fall once again. She wasn't the only one who's attention the beautiful girl had caught: most men looked in amazement and some girls in jealousy. Reita couldn't find it in her to be jealous, she could only find the admiration: she herself didn't use much make up, didn't have the patience or interest to apply it the way this girl did. The only thing she was mildly interested in to do something about was her hair, which she'd dyed blonde and kept long. There was no way she would have been able to pull of the hair-does this girl had, sometimes having it up, other days down - Reita didn't even know there were so many different ways to do that.

Nevertheless Reita just wasn't one to be jealous. She wouldn't herself have cared for being the center of attention. It would most likely have her feeling uncomfortable.

The vehicle started moving and the clacking of the shoes continued, closer and closer to Reita. She tensed up as the girl stopped by were she was sitting. Pale, short fingers wrapped around the yellow pole and brown eyes looking down at her. Reita nodded her head at the girl and moved further towards the window she was sitting by, allowing the other to sit beside her. Reita hadn't noticed before just how full of people the ride was, hadn't payed much attention at all.

The lazy, slow sway of the buss was comforting and relaxing, when it shortly after began moving. Reita looked downwards to the bag on the girl's lap. It was a black, big one, which was in shiny leather. She turned to look out the window as the other pulled out her cell phone. It really would have been the perfect time to start a conversation, she realized much too late: she could have said that cell phone reception didn't work because of the snow storm. The smell of a soft musk came from the other and Reita found it suiting for her, despite that she had always imagined she smelled different than that: more feminine maybe, more flowery.

It gave Reita a sense of hope or something a kind to it, but she drowned it down the best she could. Still it lingered in her, a light feeling slowly pushing up, wanting to be noted. It fed on the fact that the girl also had short cut nails, which Reita had not anticipated. Girls like that usually had longer nails, decorated ones, but hers were simply cut short and painted a matted out black color. She found it a nice fantasy, a lovely thought, that someone like the girl sitting next to her could be like her as well. That she might have a chance.

The buss travelled on in a slower pace than usual, once or twice slipping on the road making all the passengers hold their breaths. It was due to the ice which had frozen onto the road and the snow that had fallen onto it. It still continued to fall. Soon the whole buss was almost empty, only a few people there besides Reita and the girl sitting next to her. Still she remained in her seat not looking the least like she even wanted to sit anywhere else. Her brown eyes looked straight ahead towards the road with a look, that was a slightly bored and annoyed. By that time the buss was behind in it's schedule by half an hour, so Reita understood the frustration.

Reita's stop was coming up and she felt her heart speed up at the thought of speaking with the girl. Her dark eyes had nonstop been traveling to look at her the whole ride, but now she actually turned towards the other. It seemed to catch the girl's attention and their eyes locked. Her eyes looked much kinder than when they were looking at the road, a lighter color of brown than with most japanese people, framed with long, black lashes.

"Uhm…" Reita could hear herself utter. She had the habit of hesitating like that, when talking with people that made her nervous. This time she didn't have time to continue.

The next thing Reita knew her back was pressed against her seat. The buss seemed to travelled at twice the speed it had been a moment ago. She looked ahead to see the heading down a hill. Various of the people around her were starting to panic, one woman screaming, some just talking in alarmed tones. Reita grabbed a firm hold of her seat with one hand and placed her other in front of the girl next to her without thought to the matter.

"Slower!" someone yelled.

"I'm braking as hard as I can!" the driver yelled back clearly in as much panic as the passengers.

It continued to roll as erratically and fast the whole way down the hill, swinging from one side to another as the driver tried to steer it clear and away from other traffic. After the downhill ended and the pace slowed down, he regained control and pulled over to the side of the road and to a stop.

Reita's heart was beating fast, the adrenaline flowing through her slender body. A sigh fell from her thin lips, one of the many breaths of relief that were let out in the buss. She then realized how her arm was thrown over soft, rapidly rising and falling chest beside her. The arm was pulled away and she could feel her cheeks heat up to a blush.

"Sorry", she mumbled out while straightening out her long locks of hair.

"It's fine", the girl replied with a laugh. "You tried to protect me, right? That's nice", she continued. Reita wasn't sure if that was the truth, because she honestly had no clue, what the idea behind the stupid gesture had been. She just nodded her head shyly. The girl was satisfied with that and she turned her attention to the front of the buss. All of the passengers waited for the driver to go on or give further instructions. He was talking on his radiophone, too quietly for them to hear.

"You don't think the buss broke, do you?" the girl asked Reita after a moment of silence between them. She was clearly growing impatient again, but her voice sounded concerned.

"No, we came to a decent stop, so that shouldn't be possible", Reita replied in a calming voice. She still couldn't bring herself to look at the girl, that she had only moments ago been groping at.

"Do you think the brakes stopped working?" she continued asking.

"I don't think so, they seemed to be working, when we stopped", Reita answered and lifted her eyes to look at the other.

"Yea, OK", the girl agreed. "It's just, I live at the last stop, and that's a long way, if I'm stuck here."

"I'm sure they'll arrange something, like skis for you", Reita replied jokingly. She felt more comfortable with the girl by the minute.

"Very funny, but it would not help me", the girl answered amused. "You get off at the next stop, so you're safe to joke."

"Well, if you really are stuck here, you can stay at my place until the next buss comes or something", Reita offered. Her voice sounded a little tense, since she was a little uncomfortable making the suggestion: she didn't want to sound too eager to have the girl at her place, but couldn't help how hopeful she felt. Her body felt like it could begin shaking with the feelings. Part of her was also focussed on that the girl seemed to know, which stop she got off on, but she had been in too much of a hurry to invite her over to address that.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with having someone over, that you don't even know the name of?" the girl questioned. It seemed like she was picking up on the tension in Reita's voice, and in a whole wrong way.

"I wouldn't mind really and well, you can maybe tell me your name?" Reita answered quickly getting a little tangled in the whole sentence. She hoped not to get called out on it.

"If it doesn't matter to you, do I even have to?" the girl taunted a little. "You can call me Ruki", she added then with a smile on her full lips.

"Reita", was the short introduction Reita offered still feeling a little embarrassed. It was nothing compared to the joy of getting to know this girl, to know her by name. "And I meant, that I really don't mind if you come over."

Ruki was about to reply, her full lips slightly parted, but she didn't get the chance to: the voice of the driver and the silence among all the passengers caught their attention.

"I'm very sorry to announce, that we will not be continuing this shift any further", the driver spoke into the microphone, which played the voice through the entire vehicle. "The next bus is estimated to arrive at 8:25. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience."

The announcement ended. It left behind some complaining amongst the passengers and a couple of them got up to go talk with the driver. Ruki had a smile on her full lips and the turned to look at Reita with her light brown eyes.

"Looks like I'll be taking you up on your kind offer", she spoke in a low voice. One that sent shivers down Reita's spine, that seemed to hold a promise of much more than just coming over for the wait.

 

Reita's building was a little way from the bigger road. It wasn't a long and usually took Reita about five minutes to walk. Ruki slowed down their pace, because of her heels and Reita found that not at all suited for her impatience and racing heart. Despite wanting to arrive soon, she also dreaded the moment Ruki would see her tiny, messy apartment, which had not been cleaned in a few days - Reita wasn't sure what kind of chaos she had left behind that morning. While it was unlikely that the beautiful girl would turn on her heel and walk away, she felt like she had to say something about it:

"My place is a little messy, so I'm sorry for that", she explained on the way.

"I'm just happy to be waiting inside in the warmth, so it's alright", Ruki replied a little out of breath. Her high heels were not meant for walking long distances and her expression was a little pained.

"OK, but I underestimated really, it's a lot messy", Reita continued. They arrived by the door to her building and Ruki uttered a sigh of relief.

"If this building has an elevator, I'll forgive you for having a rotting corpse in your apartment", she said as they stepped inside, Reita holding the door open for the other.

"Not that it's in my power, but we do have that", Reita said with a smile on her thin lips.

The tension inside her was building up tighter and tighter as they got closer to her apartment. It was at a point, where it felt almost unbearable: her heart was beating uncomfortably fast even when she stood still in the elevator, her mind raced with thoughts and she wished to find anything to do with her hands, which played around with her keys.

"My shoes are killing me", Ruki complained.

"You can take them off soon", Reita said in a voice that sounded surprisingly steady and a little absent minded.

"Can't wait", Ruki continued as they exited the elevator, which arrived at third floor.

Reita lead the way down the hallway to her front door. Her anticipation was at it's peak as she turned the key in the lock and opened the door for Ruki to walk in. There was a sense of relief as she was able to close the door behind them. Having made it this far felt like being able to take a deep breath after only short and quick ones, and Reita could have sworn she feel her pulse calm the second she stepped inside.

Ruki's eyes were looking over her one room apartment. There was a door to the left from the front door, which opened into the bathroom and the rest of the apartment opened up in front of them, the kitchen side to the left, Reita's bed, TV and table to the right. She didn't have much decorations unless empty coca cola bottles and cans counted for that. At the moment her pajama shorts and T-shirt were by the foot of her bed, which wasn't made and had the sheet rolled up in the end. The chairs by her kitchen table were also occupied by some of her clothes and the table had her laptop, paper and a cup on it.

"Wasn't kidding, it really is bad, I didn't even remember how bad", Reita said apolitically as she hurried ahead of Ruki and picked up the clothes from the chairs. "Feel free to dare come further in though."

"I like your decor of empty cola cans", Ruki commented, while Reita went into her bathroom to throw the clothes into the laundry bin, which was completely full. She somehow managed to get it closed and turned her attention to her sink which had her toiletries scattered around on it and her shower, which had a damp towel on the floor and her shampoo bottles not as neatly lined up as she would have liked.

"Well, collect them all, you know", she answered to Ruki as she fixed up the bathroom the best she could: toiletries in the small mirror cabinet over the sink, shampoo bottles in order on the floor and towel into the laundry bin. It felt weird doing that while wearing her coat, the movements slightly hindered by the thickness of it. She took it of, when she stepped out to the entrance again and hung it on one of the hooks there.

"The bottles are part of that too then?" Ruki questioned as Reita returned from the bathroom. While in there Ruki had found a seat by the table. Her high heeled boots and shiny bag were on the floor by her stocking covered feet and her long coat hung over the back of the chair. The dress she wore was loose, but descended over her curvy body in a very flattering way without looking trashy: it didn't show cleavage and it wasn't cut too short as it stopped just above Ruki's knees.

Her eyes under the black lashes looked at Reita expectantly and with confidence. It felt like she was waiting for Reita to come to her, willed her to do so with her stare.  
Reita had to turn her eyes away with difficulty, but did it quickly to not get caught staring, to not lose herself and walk to the girl - she lacked the confidence to do so, to make the first move towards something more.

The image of Ruki still lingered in her mind as she walked away.

"Yea, sure", she agreed and walked into the kitchen to get a plastic bag. "Let me just gather them all into my special collection bag here." She began gathering the can and bottles from around the apartment.

"You have a nice place here", Ruki said. She moved on from her seductive way, onto a more casual topic and tone. Reita could actually feel how her stomach dropped with disappointment at this, afraid she had blown her chance.

When there was no reply Ruki continued: "It's small enough to feel cosy without a lot of stuff."

"I don't need much space for anything", Reita answered gathering herself from the self-pity and went to the kitchen with her full plastic bag of cans and bottles. "Or maybe just for the cola cans", she added.

"You do have a small fortune there", Ruki agreed as Reita returned to pick up the ones that couldn't fit into the first one. "I can I use your bathroom, while you do that?" she asked in a voice that couldn't really be called timid, but had a softness to it that Ruki voice didn't have earlier on.

"Go ahead", Reita promised continuing on with her task. She looked up, when she noticed that Ruki came directly in her direction. There was a small smile on her full, red lips and her eyes had a cunning look in them. Reita's lean, slender body's every muscle was tensed by the time Ruki arrived up to her. They locked eyes for just a small moment, before Ruki leaned up to place a very soft kiss on Reita's thin lips.

Reita's eyes closed in instinct as she pressed back against the lips. The friction became harder and she could feel how Ruki's red, clinging lipstick smeared across her lips, as Ruki pushed harder as well. There was a hotness to Ruki's lips, before her own heated up as well.

Ruki pulled away quite suddenly, her breath as uneven as Reita's and lipstick smeared across her lips.

"I won't be long", Ruki promised as she ran her fingers down Reita's bare arms.

Reita hadn't even realized the other girl had grabbed her shoulders, before the kiss had broken. Nor had she been aware of how hard she was holding onto the plastic bag in her hand or that she had a hold of Ruki's waist. The hold was losened and she nodded her head in agreement. Their eyes met for a small moment before Ruki backed away. Both of their looks promising a lot for the time to come, when Ruki returned. Not even Reita could hide how excited she was anymore.

"I just need this", Ruki said in a low voice. She picked up her bag and went for the bathroom.

The curvy hips swayed in a seductive way as Ruki walked away from Reita giving the other a perfect view of her backside. Reita remained unmoving, her body feeling hypersensitive, hot and pulsing in a way she hadn't felt before. Her eyes followed Ruki all the way to the door as it closed after the girl and the lock could be heard turning.

That sound woke Reita from her seeming paralysis as she began to feel anxious once again. There was no clue to how long Ruki would be spending in the bathroom, so no idea on how long Reita would have to wait. She moved quickly, but tried not to make much sound as she gathered the rest of the cans into the bag and moved it to the kitchen. She could hear water running inside the bathroom, the faucet undoubtedly on, so she figure she still had time. Reita picked up her pajama bottoms and T-shirt from the floor and shoved them under her pillows, which she arranged neatly along with her cover.

Despite how apparent and desperate she thought it to be at first, she decided to turn of the ceiling lights. She turned on a smaller lamp by her table, which gave a softer light to the whole room. She pulled at her blonde strands of hair, second guessing one more time, before leaving them be.

After there was not much more to do, Reita seated herself on the edge of her bed to wait. By then she was able to focus on the wetness between her legs, how uncomfortable it felt as it cooled without touch to it. She crossed her legs to help the matter, but it provided only a little comfort to what she felt like.

It was much like an itch she couldn't scratch, and she could feel her whole body tingle with the need for some kind of relief. Still Reita didn't want to do anything afraid she would get caught when Ruki would come out. However embarrassing she found it to be this wet to begin with.

 

It seemed like forever, before Reita heard the water be turned of inside the bathroom. She'd spent her time rubbing her legs together, finding some pleasure in the friction it created between her legs. There was also a hope to that some of her fluids would stick to her panties, to not leave her as embarrassingly overflowing for Ruki.

Her heart was pounding, when she heard the lock turn and the door open. Her eyes looked on as Ruki stepped from inside the bathroom. The steps were silent as her small, bare feet hit the floor. The stockings were gone and the dress was off as well, leaving only behind a lacy pair of panties and a matching bra. Their black color contrasted against the light skin making it look even paler  
Reita looked on as Ruki stepped towards her with determined steps, but her eyes downcast. Her chest bounced lightly, her stomach defined, but with a small plump above the lace panties and her pale thighs were round. It was unlike other women Reita had seen naked, which had been much more like herself: slender and without much curves, even bordering on skinny.

The sight left her speechless, even when Ruki stopped a few meters away from her.

"Your floor is cold", Ruki said in a small voice, but loudly none the less. Her confidence seemed to be lost a little now that she stood half naked in front of Reita, who remained silent and unmoving.  
It was a mistake Reita wanted to fix.

"You can come here", Reita answered without hesitation as she made room for Ruki to climb onto the bed in front of her. Ruki did as asked, took the few steps and laid herself down on the bed in front of Reita with her legs bend.

"Pretty comfortable", she said and looked at Reita. There was an expectation in them, that Reita would gladly have filled. She just wasn't sure if she could. There was an uncertainty to if this was the right moment to kiss the other.

"Good", Reita said and laid herself down beside Ruki carefully. The bed squeaked and the mattress bounced lightly.

They were close, shoulders touching. It was skin against skin, Ruki's feeling warm against Reita's. It was like a taste of something sweet, that Reita wanted to drink the whole bottle of. The warmth spread through her and she could feel how it tingled all over her body. Ruki gave a small content sigh beside Reita, those full, round breasts rising and falling slowly.

That's when she couldn't take it anymore, she had to have more.

Reita turned towards Ruki earning the other's attention. Their eyes locked for a minute and she leaned in quickly to press her lips against Ruki's. It felt a little weird, Ruki didn't seem to be prepared for the kiss, she didn't have the time to respond, her lips soft and unmoving under hers, before she pulled away.

"Little too fast for me", Ruki whisper after the kiss with a small giggle, which Reita joined.

"Yea, sorry", Reita apologized and moved around a little, turning to face Ruki keeping herself up by her arms. Ruki looked at her curiously and locked eyes with Reita when the taller girl settled herself halfway on top of Ruki. "Maybe this one will be better", she said and quickly realized just how lame the line was. She hurriedly pressed her lips against Ruki's once again to get over the comment.

That's how it started out, with a mere press. Ruki's lips responded this time, parted slightly to take in Reita's lower lip to suck on it gently. Reita didn't know how to respond at first, but welcomed Ruki's slick tongue as it made it's way into her mouth to lick at hers. She returned all the kisses, breaking away to mimic, what Ruki did. Ruki's lower lip was fuller, more pouty and soft as Reita sucked on it. Ruki let out a small moan at the attention, before leaning in for more kisses.

It was overwhelming in a way, felt surreal like Reita was hypersensitive all over her body all of the sudden - to the warmth and softness of Ruki's mouth, the silky skin underneath her touch and the rougher lace of the bra: a fabric Reita would much like removed.

Ruki's fingers were pulling a little at her T-shirt hem lifting it upwards. They were soon underneath the fabric feeling at Reita's tensed stomach, the touch tickling a little before it pressed more firmly against the skin. Going upwards the hand found a small, round breast to cup, completely bare underneath the T-shirt.

By then Reita pulled away to draw breath properly and let out a sigh. She could feel her frantic heartbeat against Ruki's small palm as it massaged the soft lump.

"No bra, huh? That's a little out there", Ruki laughed in a whispered voice. It sounded loud after the silence, but Reita liked how the spell was broken: the moment seemed more real as it wasn't all perfect.

"They're too small for that", Reita breathed out, lifted herself up a little and looked down at Ruki. The girl looked flushed, red around the cheeks and and the earlier perfectly styled hair all ruffled around and tangled at the curled ends.

Ruki's hand was still on her breast stroking lightly, before it pulled upwards lifting the T-shirt as well. She uttered a small protesting sound, when Reita pushed away, but it quickly died down, when she saw Reita was pulling of the T-shirt.

The air felt cold against her skin, and Reita wasn't sure if the goosebumps rose to her skin were, because of the chill or because Ruki's eyes watched her intensely. They studied along her chest and even lower, until where Reita's jeans were still buttoned up. It took only a moment before Ruki sat up with Reita, her lips finding Reita's and her hands fumbling around by the slender lower stomach, before they got a hold of the button of the jeans - her intentions clear and actions determined to make it happen.

Ruki's kisses were short and absentminded, while she tried to get the button open. Reita tried her best to keep still, while playing along with the hurried kisses. The bed still squeaked under their weight as Ruki pushed on.

"Damn it", the girl uttered hurriedly and out of breath as she pulled away from kissing Reita to actually look at what she was doing. She didn't even giggle or laugh this time, just took the task seriously as she pulled the button out of the loop and pushed the zipper down.

The pull given to the jeans were rough and impatient and Reita helped kick the jeans of completely not daring to say anything. She found the impatient Ruki to be amusing, but just smiled as the other pushed her down on the mattress.

After that it became hard to find anything amusing, when it all became more arousing.

Ruki looked down at her with a small, seductive smile. One round thigh was thrown over her hips as the girl straddled her. The weight felt heavy at first, when it all came down on the same spot, and Reita let out a small groan as the air was almost forced out her lungs. She grabbed a hold of Ruki's thighs to move the girl, and opened her eyes.

What she saw as she looked up, made her forget about her intentions though, her hands stilled on the thighs, breath heavy and eyes caught on the girl above her.

Ruki was running her hands in her own hair, mixing the strands further. The dip died ends looked uneven by then, the blonde part running higher at some points and lower at others. Fingers came down to the ends of the hair and down to her neck. They caressed the smooth skin as they came lower down rather fast to cup Ruki's lace covered bust. She lifted the full breasts only to let go and let them bounce lightly.

Reita was so mesmerized by the movement, that she was surprised, when the lace was removed from over the skin. Ruki's breast fell full, round and heavy down without the retrains of the bra. Reita's eyes moved on the perky, pink nipples, that were revealed as well. Ruki's hands blocked the view soon after, cupping her own breasts. That were a little too large for her small palms and spilled through the gaps between her fingers.

Reita moved her own hand up, touching just below the chest area. She felt her way up the ribs, to where Ruki's hand was, feeling the softness underneath those fingers just barely. The hand moved away allowing her to explore first hand. The skin felt silky, the breast soft and allowing to her fingers. That was until she reached the perky nipple, which was hard even before she reached it. She took it between her two fingers and gently pushed them together. Reita's eyes searched Ruki's face while doing this, searching for an indication for what the girl liked and what she didn't. The squeeze to her nipple got Ruki to gasp openmouthedly, eyes closed and Reita could feel the goosebumps spread across the parts of skin she was still touching.

Reita moved her hand to the front of Ruki's panties, down to where the other was still sitting on top of her lower stomach. Her hand felt cold against her own skin, but she ignored it, as she stroked against Ruki. The reaction was immediate and strong, Ruki letting out a low moan, while pushing against Reita's hand shamelessly.

It was always hard to determine, what a stranger liked and what they didn't, and it was too uncomfortable to have any kind of conversation about the matter. Reita usually tried different things, to find sensitive spots and get a sense of what to do with the person she was with - Ruki was no different and the girl reacted much stronger than most girl would dare to.

Reita didn't have much more time to experiment, since Ruki came down for a kiss, supporting her own weight with her arms. It was a surprise, happened so fast, that Reita didn't have time to react, her arm getting caught under the girl, that was now mashed against her. She did return the kiss and managed to get her arms free from under the girl, moved them to stroke the girl's curved back.

Ruki was rubbing against her lower stomach, her wetness becoming apparent to Reita by the hard friction. It didn't come as a surprise, but nevertheless the situation suddenly struck Reita hard, like something she hadn't really realized yet. It lead to the want to satisfy the girl, to have more moans come out from between the full lips.

When Reita moved her hands down to Ruki's round behind in order to take off the remaining clothing and made the move to sit up, but she was stopped. Two small hands pressed down at her shoulders and teeth bit down on her lower lip. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough for her to feel them properly. Reita let out a small gasp both of surprise and small discomfort, which felt more pleasurable actually. Ruki pulled away after that looking down at her playfully, flicking her head a little to get her hair to stay on one side.

"Just wait a little", Ruki instructed in a low, slightly hoarse voice. She moved around a little, one leg moving down to settle in-between Reita's slender thighs.

"OK", Reita agreed a little out of breath as she spread her legs to the other. There was a small pressure against her through the fabric of her lingerie. The light sensation in itself sending chills up her spine and left her tingling. She could feel how much more she craved. The feeling was almost unbearable, beaconed her to do something about it, so she tightened her grip on Ruki's lace underwear - it didn't bring her relief, but it kept her still.

The leg between her thighs didn't stop there though as it pushed up properly, giving her the friction she had been craving for. She could feel all thoughts flee from her mind, as she pushed down spreading her legs further. She didn't even notice the sinful sounds coming out of her mouth as Ruki continued to taunt her by pushing harder. It was so good, so intense for the moment.

When Ruki pulled away, the sigh that Reita let out was both of relief and disappointment. The rubbing had almost left her numb, the slender body all limb under Ruki's hands. She again became aware of what was going on: Ruki had moved to suck on her neck and her hands felt across her stomach and up to her chest. It almost felt painful, when Ruki touched at her nipples, since they were too hard, and Reita let out a gasp. One Ruki mistook for a pleasured one, as she continued to play around with them.

The following gasp was one of pleasure as Ruki bit down on her neck, right below her ear. It was a strange sensation, like her heart almost jumped out of her chest and every inch of her skin tickled in a pleasant way. Ruki pulled away though as Reita had jerked her body lightly with that.

"I get goosebumps too if you bite my neck", Ruki said in a whisper, finger running down Reita's arm calming the skin there.

Eventually the goosebumps died down and Ruki's fingers slipped past Reita's to journey further. The hand felt a little cool, when it came to touch Reita's inner thigh. She stood up with it though, didn't finch away, despite her body wanting to. She liked the way Ruki didn't touch too gently, but pressed down hard enough, so it didn't tickle, when the hand moved upward.

Reita tried hard to focus on breathing by then, since she caught herself holding her breath every now and then in anticipation. Ruki had her head nestled in her chest, leaving open mouthed kisses here and there and the slippery tongue licking occasionally, but Reita couldn't get herself to focus on that, when the fingers came their destination.

Two fingers slipped underneath the garment to be welcomed by Reita's wetness. It was a relieved feeling, when they moved over her clit making Reita's body jerk as they pressed too hard. It wasn't unpleasant, but it felt too intense, like there was too much sensation running through her body for her to handle.

"Sorry", Ruki mumbled as she continued on with much a much gentler approach. Her mouth was free from all the kissing, sucking and licking as she had turned her attention to what her hand was doing.

She moved the fingers away to push down Reita's panties. Reita kicked them off for good, feeling overly exposed all of the sudden. She could suddenly feel the cool air hit her skin all over as Ruki removed herself from on top of the other. Her eyes searched for the other, who was beside her laying on her side. Ruki's eyes looked back, the black pupils dilated over the brown color. They closed when Reita pulled the other down for a kiss.

It was a move she wasn't too sure about, but felt was necessary. As it proceeded, the feel of Ruki's lips against her helped her feel less naked and exposed. It also got Ruki's touch back on herself:  
Ruki's hand returned to move across Reita's skin, the chest area first. The movement was impatient, and moved fast downward. Ruki wasn't one for waiting anymore, Reita could tell.

One of Reita's long, slender legs was laid out straight as she wasn't able to bend it to the side; Ruki was in the way with her own legs. The other she had spread to the side. The fingers ran down the wet area, until they found the opening. Ruki pushed in a finger slowly and deep.

Reita could feel how she tightened at the intrusion, the full feeling strange to begin with. Ruki didn't hesitate at that, just crocked her finger to find that spot somewhere inside of Reita. Ruki's thumb moved up and down, soon enough finding Reita's clit. A moan escaped Reita's mouth as she broke of the kiss, they had been sharing. It was like a warmth spread through her, the touch bringing her close to an edge. It kept her there, lifting her higher and higher, and she just waited for the falling, the push over the edge, that ultimate spasm to take over her whole body and set her tensed muscles free.

Reita was no longer kissing Ruki, she had her eyes closed trying to get herself relaxed enough for Ruki to do her - something she wasn't always good at. After some time, she knew it just wasn't going to happen: Ruki's thumb was starting to slip too much on her wet clit and the finger inside her was slowing down and quickening up again frequently. While she had no idea how long the whole thing had been going on, Ruki probably was getting frustrated with her already. Reita felt so good, that it didn't matter to her anymore: she had had her fun.

She tightened her grip on Ruki's locks and she let out a breath. She even arched her back and her other hand grabbed Ruki by the wrist hard. The motion on her clit and inside her stopped. Ruki slipped her finger out and away, and let out a deep breath on Reita's neck.

Ruki's finger were slippery and wet, when she pulled them up. Reita was about to tell her to just wipe them off on the sheets, but didn't get the chance to: Ruki put them between her lips to suck them clean, before she could. Reita studied the small grin on the face. The dark make up was smeared underneath the girl's eyes by then and they looked smaller, when she smiled.

"Thank you", Reita mumbled not really sure, what Ruki expected from her now. There was always the transaction going from one to another with these encounters. Of course she needed some time to adjust, to breathe, before moving on, but afterwards there didn't seem to come any sign to when they could go on - some girls were just more impatient than others and let it show.

"It's OK", Ruki answered in a steady voice. She didn't sound like she was in a hurry. She moved the recently licked fingers to run down Reita's cheek and cupped her face before moving to kiss the other softly and shortly.

Reita saw this as her opportunity, the sign she might have been waiting for: she didn't let the other move away, but pushed herself up to follow Ruki. She moved her legs together as she turned to face Ruki. Her still overly sensitive parts reveled at the small friction created, and she uttered a sigh.

Ruki laid down fully on her back for Reita. Her eyes looked up expectantly, waiting for the other to do something. Reita's heart beat fast again as she moved her head down to kiss Ruki. She tried to mimic some of the things Ruki had done, and sucked gently on the already slightly swollen lower lip. She didn't dare use her teeth, since she wasn't used to biting.

She touched carefully at first, placing her palm down on Ruki's hip. There was a small jerk of the body underneath her touch and Ruki let out a small whimper into the kiss. She got over it quickly enough though it seemed, since Reita was then pulled further into the kiss by Ruki's hand taking a hold behind the blonde's head. Reita took it as a sign she could go on and felt along the sharp hipbone to the front of Ruki's panties.

The lace felt rough against her fingers after Ruki's skin. She sought out the top of them, pulling away from kissing Ruki to have a better look, and pulled at the hem lightly as an indication for Ruki to help her get them off. The girl lifted her hips willingly and when Reita pulled the garment down, Ruki then kicking them off for good.

Almost as if looking for permission, Reita glanced at Ruki one last time. Her eyes looked back half lidded, her breathing uneven and fast: clearly she was waiting by then, eagerly.

Reita pulled gently at Ruki's thigh to get the other's legs parted. They did so without resistance, and she slipped her finger over the sensitive, wet area gently to begin with. Ruki's back arched merely at that touch. Reita felt the fingers in her hair tighten their grip around her locks, at most to a point where it felt painfull. But she continued on, slipping down to the opening and then upward until she found the small clit. She pushed her forefinger against it softly, causing Ruki to moan out loud and her back to arch further.

Moving her finger up further, Reita smeared some of the fluids across Ruki's stomach, which lowered itself as Ruki's back settled back against the mattress. The finger then circled one of Ruki's nipples, wetting the skin there as she moved over the girl. Ruki's legs were far enough apart so she could pace herself between them, her face right on level with the full breasts. She slipped out her tongue to lick clean the smeared nipple. The taste was slightly bitter, but one she had tasted before and didn't cringe at.

She made her way downwards the breast with kisses and a soft bite to the tender flesh. Ruki squirmed a little underneath her as Reita held her down to the mattress with one hand on the tensed stomach, which rose and fell rapidly with Ruki's breaths. Making her way down further she kissed the skin right underneath Ruki's bust and licked a little down from there. She was afraid to take things too fast, to appear too eager even if she was: she tried to take her time.

Reita slowly lowered herself down Ruki's body, the hand on Ruki's stomach descending with her head. She settled it down on Ruki's round thigh and stopped her kisses, when dark, curly hair started by her chin and lifted her head. Settling herself down as comfortable as she could, she descended her head between Ruki's legs and placed her other hand to stroke the rough, short hairs calmingly.

She could feel Ruki shiver, the movement running through the girl's thighs as well. Feeling a little nervous she kissed along the skin on Ruki's inner thigh first, working her way towards the center. Before even getting to the sensitive parts, she could taste the overflowed, clear fluids smeared across the skin.

Then she moved to the source, licking from down at the opening all the way up and over the clit. She could hear Ruki gasp, could feel one of the girl's hands taking a hold of her head and could see how the back arched as she opened her eyes to look. Ruki had thrown her other hand to cover her eyes, her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her back descended back to the mattress raggedly.

Reita closed her eyes again as she lowered her mouth to lick at Ruki's clit. She was careful not to press too hard and she tried to listen, when Ruki gave the best response to what she was doing. It proved to be impossible as Ruki was gasping, moaning and whimpering all the time. Encouraged by the lack of spasm in Ruki's movements or any kind of discomfort, Reita dared to take the clit into her mouth and sucked on it softly.

That proved to be the winner as Ruki's grip on Reita's hair tightened further and she moaned louder than before. Reita's hand stroked comfortingly at the thigh, before she moved it in-between Ruki's legs as well. She fumbled around a little while, before she found the tight opening to slip her middle finger into. It felt so tight to her touch, that she didn't dare consider adding another.

Ruki seemed content with the treatment, her insides contracting at the intrusion. Waiting a small while, Reita then began moving it a little out and in again. She continued her sucking as well, once in a while stopping to let her tongue lick at Ruki's clit.

"Oh, yes."

The words came out huskily from Ruki's mouth and Reita wasn't even sure if the girl was aware of them. It did make her more confident in what she was doing, so she moved her finger in and out a little faster and sucked a little harder, but still careful with the clit.

That seemed to do it for Ruki as the girl let out a abrupt gasp and her insides contracted around Reita's finger. When Reita felt the pulsing that followed, she was sure Ruki had come.

She stopped her sucking and pulled away with a small kiss to the wet flesh. Her finger slipped out easily and she sucked away the fluids on it and over some of her knuckles.

Reita pushed herself up and laid down beside the panting girl, who was still recovering from the experience. Suddenly Reita felt cold, something she hadn't even realized before then being way too focussed on other things. Waiting a while longer and licking at her somewhat still stickily wet lips, she pressed a small kiss on Ruki's cheek carefully. The response was a full on the lips wet kiss as Ruki turned her head towards her to give it.

"You OK?" Reita asked after Ruki broke away from the kiss.

"Yea", Ruki answered her voice quite husky. "A little cold", she added looking at Reita, who understood the hint.

"Yea, OK, just wait", she mumbled as she got up from the bed her back turned to Ruki. She suddenly felt much more naked than the moment before and covered her small breasts with her arm. Much more in the need of having her body clothed in front of Ruki, she searched the big pajama T-shirt and shorts from under the pillow and dressed herself quickly and clumsily.

"Just one second", she said looking over at Ruki, who was sitting up by then, legs pushed together and against her chest. Reita left the bed to her entrance, where her closet was. Looking through the mess inside, she found a shirt she remembered to be big and comfortable as well as a clean pair of panties. She hurried back to the bed and handed Ruki the clothes.

"Here", she said a little shyly. She kept her eyes down and didn't look at Ruki in case the other was feeling uncomfortable being naked - Reita knew she would have been, feeling vulnerable after sex, strangely close with a stranger, but still shy.

"Thank you", Ruki said accepting the clothes. She turned the shirt over in her hands a couple of times, before pulling it over her head. The sleeves were a little long on her arms, and the whole shirt baggy on her small body. "I'll just use the bathroom for minute, OK?" Ruki asked grabbing the underwear Reita brought her as she stood up from the bed and walked over to Reita to plant a small kiss on the taller girl's lips.

"Sure", Reita replied after the kiss with a small smile. She combed through Ruki's tangled hair gently as she looked at Ruki's smiling face: her eyebrow looked less defined than when she'd seen Ruki before, a detail she noticed as some of the color from them had smeared to Ruki's forehead.

It was a detail that made her smile wider. It made Ruki seem more human in her eyes, not as prefect as she'd always seemed.

"Yea, so, going", Ruki said again. She'd been caught up in Reita as much as Reita was in her - something Reita actually found hard to believe, but it was the only thing she could think about afterwards.

When Ruki turned to go and Reita looked after her. The shirt reached the girl almost mid thigh and swayed as Ruki took fast, short steps on her tip toes to the bathroom. Something Reita wouldn't have imagined the young, beautiful woman, she saw on the buss everyday, to do.

It was a strange feeling Reita got, like all of the bad things in the world had melted away. There wasn't even a possibility to drown it down, because Reita did remember most of her insecurities, all of the bad things - they just didn't matter anymore. All she could think about was Ruki, the girl currently in her bathroom, probably washing up. It was hard to wrap her mind around that she had actually had sex with her.

After cleaning up their clothes from the floor, Reita settled herself down on the bed, trying to get herself to calm down. Everything felt a little surreal, like it didn't belong. It was having been somewhere fantastic and wonderful for the past hour or so and suddenly being jammed back into her tiny apartment, which somehow got some of the glow.

The TV confirmed that they had been at it for a little under an hour once she turned it on. The news were on telling about the snow storm, that had hit Tokyo. They said that all the public traffic had been shut down for the day, expect for the metro, and that authorities were trying their best to get it working by the morning.

Reita heard the door to the bathroom open and turned to look at Ruki. The rest of the girl's make up had been washed off, leaving her face fair and a little flushed around the cheeks.

"I think you're going to have to stay the night if you don't want to walk home", Reita told the girl. She tried to keep her tone from sounding happy about the matter, and she wasn't sure if she succeeded. Of course she would have rather had Ruki choosing to stay over, because she wanted and not because she had to. This way Reita still felt like she might have been given more time to win over the girl.

"I think I would have anyway", Ruki answered with a shy smile. She seated herself next to Reita, close enough so that their thighs touched, when she lifted her feet up on the bed.

"That's good", Reita said truthfully. She didn't let the glee she felt inside show in her voice, just felt it bubbling in her tummy and fluttering in her mind.

"You want something to eat?" she asked Ruki instead trying to keep herself more down to earth, than what she felt like. She stood up, before Ruki provided an answer.

"Doesn't everyone after sex?" Ruki questioned with one brow raised skeptically.

"I know I do", Reita answer with a small laugh and walked over to her kitchen. "I think I just have cup noodles", she said apolitically as she looked through her cupboards. Mostly she did that just for show, she knew she only had cup noodles. Her entire diet consisted of them and coca cola.

"It's fine. I eat anything", Ruki said from the bed. She was settling herself down on the bed better, taking the cover to warm her bare legs.

Reita began making the noodles in the kitchen. She wasn't so sure Ruki was OK with the noodles, but it was really the best she could do.

"I bet you have a coke for me", Ruki said in a playful voice as she waited.

"I do have that", Reita admitted with a smile. She left the noodles for a while to go over to the fridge, where she had cans of coca cola and a few beers(those were really more for Uruha, when she came over). Reita took one of the cola cans and turned towards Ruki. "OK like this, or do you want a glass?" she asked.

"Good like that", Ruki answered. She caught the can, when Reita tossed it to her. "Thank you", Ruki said as she opened it.

Reita went back to her task with the noodles. She could hear Ruki moving around on the bed a little, but didn't pay much attention to it. Soon enough the cup noodles were done and Reita picked out two pairs of chopsticks for them to eat with. Balancing both of the small dishes while holding the chopsticks in one hand she made her way carefully over to the bed again.

"All done", she said while walking. "Here you go", she offered handing one of the cups to Ruki, who accepted it with a thank you.

They settled down to eat in silence, watching the drama series, that was playing on the TV with some interest. Reita could see how Ruki was looking at her every once in a while, and she was actually hoping the other would say something. While she did not want to come off as boring at that moment, Reita wasn't someone who knew how to make conversation, and she left it to others most of the time.

"I haven't eaten these in so long. It's good though", Ruki said. She actually more like talked, not really expecting much of an answer. Reita just hummed an agreeing response, as she had a feeling Ruki would go on. Like the other did:

"Do you have girls over a lot like this?" she asked then turning to look at Reita. She was biting her lower lip by then, but kept her stare strong. There was a want for an answer to the question, she obviously hadn't been able to keep in.

"No, I really don't", Reita replied looking away. She wasn't sure, what more to say, but felt like she needed to add something, to reply with something more: "You're special."

And that moment she felt herself sink, could feel those words falling down into a dark pit, where she kept all of the things she wish she hadn't done or said. It was those same humiliating moments that kept playing over and over in her mind on nights, when she couldn't sleep.

But there was no taking it back, and despite how cheesy, unoriginal and lame the comment was, Reita noticed that it did bring a smile to Ruki's face.

"OK", she replied sounding rather satisfied. "You're rather good, so I just kind of wondered", she added in a pondering voice and turned back to her noodles.

"It isn't my first time", Reita answered to clarify - she had had her share of women every now and then, but she wouldn't say she had them over a lot. "And you're good too", she said lowering her eyes afraid Ruki would be able to tell, what was going through her mind at that comment - that she hadn't actually climaxed.

Despite that Ruki hadn't been able to make her come, Reita had really enjoyed herself. But once her nerves and mind started bothering her too much to make her able to relax, she just knew she wouldn't be able to no matter how long someone would try - and Reita didn't want anyone spending too much time on just her.

"Thank you, not my first time either", Ruki answered taking the compliment well sounding satisfied with herself.

"Clearly", Reita answered getting more comfortable with the whole conversation. "I was actually pretty sure you were straight, and just maybe up for some experimenting", she confessed.

"Me? No, I don't do men", Ruki replied firmly shaking her head no.

"Me neither", Reita said though she was pretty sure Ruki knew already - she had that kind of look about her. It was little boyish maybe despite her long hair, she wasn't even sure herself.

"Thought so", Ruki confirmed with a smile.

 

They finished eating their noodles with some conversation, going through basic stuff about each other. Some of it was surprising, since Reita had created a kind of mental picture about Ruki already.

The truth was different from that girl Reita had imagined, far more dimensional and complex, like reality usually was:

She was 21 years old, which was about the only thing Reita had guessed right. The internship at Japan's Vogue magazine was something, which made Ruki rise a little higher, seem a little taller - Reita really didn't have any idea about the magazine, what it was like expect that it had clothes. Ruki informed her she had been chosen from over a hundred applicants and talked a lot about the job, so Reita slowly got some clue.

After that it was little bit embarrassing to say that Reita herself worked at a pizzeria. That with no plans to further educate herself or seek a higher job. She didn't mention the last part though, so Ruki did encourage her, that she would no doubt find something better.

Reita got up at some point to take their dishes to the kitchen. She took out a spare cover, she had set aside in one of the shelves in her closet. Ruki was already settled in nicely under her's, so she wrapped the spare one around herself as they settled down to watch the TV as some show Ruki knew came on.

It was hard to concentrate on what was on, when Ruki's hand slid under Reita's cover. It felt along Reita's arm, across her stomach and lightly held her. The fingers stroked over the bare skin on Reita's side, where the shirt had ridden up a little.

That small distraction kept Reita from being too interested in, what was happening on the TV - she usually just used it to play video games anyways. Ruki did try to explain to her, what the show was about, but Reita just hummed in reply not really paying much attention.

"Are you tired yet", Ruki asked after the show ended. The commercials started playing in the background with their chipper music.

Reita shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing if she was. Her body felt like any movement would be too hard to do, but she knew it would require some time before she could calm herself down enough to actually be able to sleep.

"I'm pretty beat by now", Ruki confessed as she picked up her phone to check the time. "Do you have work tomorrow?" she asked turning back to Reita.

"Yea, at nine in the morning", Reita answered with a small nod of her head. Picking up that extra shift didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. Back when she agreed she had no idea how much better things to do she would have.

"So what time do you wake up then?" Ruki asked tapping her finger on the screen of her phone.

"Around seven thirty", Reita answered picking up her own phone to set her alarm to the right time.

"That's early. Too bad you have work", Ruki complained a little her nose wrinkled displeased. She put down her phone having done, what she needed to with it. "Do you think they'll just shut everything down for tomorrow, because of the storm?" she asked a little hopefully.

"I doubt it, but it would be nice", Reita said. "You don't have to wake up with me, you can leave when you want to after you wake up", she offered, but Ruki refused it shaking her head and mumbling something about actually having stuff to do.

Reita got up to clean some of the stuff away, while Ruki packed her belonging as well. They got under their covers, when done and turned the TV off. Reita very rarely had girls stay over, at least those she barely knew. There was no clue for what was supposed to happen now.

Ruki seemed to know for the both of them as she turned to Reita with a small smile on her lips, before she leaned in for a kiss. Her lips felt softer without any lipstick and the skin there warm. Even when Ruki pressed harder against Reita's lips, her slick tongue coming out to lick at them and sucking on Reita's tongue in return, it felt soft.

There was no denying it felt good. So nice that Reita was sure she was getting wet again. Ruki's hands gripping at her small breasts through the fabric of the T-shirt wasn't helping the matter. Reita's own grip on the girl's shoulder was tightening too. The whole sensation was becoming overwhelming.

Despite all this, Reita wasn't sure if she had the energy to do much more than kissing. Even that felt like she could be giving up any minute. It was reason, she didn't move her hands lower, didn't move the kisses from Ruki's mouth to the other's neck, didn't do anything further the whole deal.

She was a little worried Ruki wanted much more, and tried to prepare herself. Her arm just felt so heavy, even if it was only holding onto Ruki's shoulder and the muscles in her body begged her to let herself just fall down on the mattress so they could rest.

But after some time Ruki pulled away with a shaky sigh. It told of just how much effect this had had on her as well, that it wasn't just Reita getting heated up.

"I'm really tired, and you have to get up so early", Ruki mumbled against Reita's lips not having pulled away too far. Her hand was then just softly stroking over Reita's chest area and up to the bare neck.

"Yea", Reita replied shortly looking into Ruki's eyes. She waited for the other to make the decision.

"So I think we should sleep", Ruki said in a whisper her voice sounding far too seductive for the suggestion to actually be going to sleep. She pressed a short kiss to Reita's lips again and pulled away slowly and further than before. "Good night", she whispered after that laying herself down.

"Good night", Reita whispered back as she laid herself down as well.

They weren't touching anymore, just within the distance that Reita could hear the breaths Ruki took. She could also feel the warmth radiating from her, but maybe it was more her own imagination than actual truth. It felt good though.

There was a restless feeling over her after that. She didn't know if it was because getting all heated up before going to sleep or because she hadn't been able to climax. She just knew it was getting too strong. Her body was too tired to do anything, but it plagued her mind, told her to do something, wanted her to move - it was frustrating, because there was no particular thing she wanted to do, but she knew she wanted to do something with Ruki.

It didn't take long for her to get some relief to it as she moved herself to a better position and her hand brushed against a smaller, warmer one. It took her and Ruki by surprise, both of their hands moving further from each other to begin with, like after an electric shock. After that Reita only hesitated for a moment before she moved her hand closer to Ruki's again and wrapped her slender fingers around it. Ruki's fingers wrapped around hers too, holding on to Reita's hand.

The calm that settled after that was almost frightening. It was like there had been waves swelling around inside her, and the surface had finally stilled. Her mind numbed comfortably, thoughts becoming warm and slurred. Her body began feeling weightless and she felt like she was swaying.

After that it didn't take long for her to fall asleep, her last thought cast on Ruki.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and kudos !


End file.
